


Dream SMP Thoughts

by JoeWasMissing



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, head canons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeWasMissing/pseuds/JoeWasMissing
Summary: This is basically where I'll be placing some of my thoughts / theories / how I want things to happen with regards to the Dream SMP.





	1. Chapter 1

=============================  
Final canon lives ideas  
Karl - forever stuck in the inbetween, losing all of his memories, just a walking husk within the castle. He has failed his mission in both saving his friends and learning the truth of who Karl Jacobs is, therefore suffering the consequences of staying in the inbetween. Since he is more than just a mere human being, his lifespan may be longer than the average or near immortal. He's left wandering the castle, not knowing who left these messages, or any idea why he's here. The only thing he remembers is a certain phrase, "Don't Stray from the Path". 

Dream - death by the hands of george and sapnap

Ranboo - corrupting, becoming a full enderman, doomed to roam the world as an enderman 

Bad - offering his lives to the egg to save skeppy

Philza - killed by techno

Techno - comitting suicide to repent on killing phil

Sam - trapped in his own prison from a security failure

George - finally becomes king of the smp again, but everybody's either dead, corrupted, or have gone insane. A king of a hollow kingdom

Sapnap - mauled by wolves, ironic for the no.1 pet killer to die by the hands of mere animals

Tubbo - nuked himself while doing a test run

Tommy - goes insane after losing tubbo, obsessed, now has a new music disc that he named My Tubbo

Skeppy - offers full loyalty to the egg, spreading evil wherever he goes  
=============================

I'll add more details on each character once I get more time


	2. SMP Characters I've Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for some characters i've thought about that can bring some more depth towards the lore

=============================  
SMP CHARACTERS I'VE MADE:  
1\. ???? - character who has no recollection of their own identity; only remembers two things: bad is a person he should avoid at all costs, and karl is someone he cannot trust; real identity is that he is someone from the future, a ruined dreamsmp, someone that managed to catch karl before travelling back to the current timeline, but forgot his own memories as a price. Karl knows who he is but won't tell the reason why he's here or where he came from

2\. King - a ruler of a new faction from a distant land, unlike L'manburg he does not wish for independence, but to expand his lands. You can make negotiations with him but will do everything in his power to twist the conditions into his favor. Greedy, cruel, and will use anything and anyone at his disposal for personal gain. Hides his true intentions by offering gifts and other cultures from his homeland

3\. Survivor - someone who came from a fallen kingdom taken over by the blood vines. Knows about the egg and what it can do to people, but is unfortunately a coward and has no fighting capabilities. A key figure in changing the future, but doesn't have the courage to fight back. Traumatic Shock and panicked reactions at the sight of anything red and long

4\. The Keeper - the one who takes care of the inbetween. Stern, Tranquil, and shows a presence of elegance filled with the wisdom of millenia. Knows Karl's true purpose, as well as the reason why Karl has to uncover his own identity by himself. In actuality, a disciple of Karl, vowed to take in his master's footsteps, knowing the risk of traveling through time and deciding to live in a certain era. Will continue to roam the inbetween, awaiting for the return of its rightful owner, Karl.  
=============================


	3. "The Masquerade" Tales thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masquerade had quite the ending, showing how it all ties to the current timeline, so here are some thoughts I had after watching that episode

=============================  
THOUGHTS ON THE MASQUERADE

A. Possible future events(endings) that can happen due to the new information:  
1\. Karl can't control his time travel, the possibility of him going and permanently staying in a different timeline is too possible  
2\. Karl completes his mission, but fails to find a way to retain his memories, therefore staying locked in the inbetween forever; completely saving humanity, but sacrificing his own identity in the process  
3\. Despite all his efforts, he won't be able to stop the egg, leaving Karl broken and twisted or in shock and despair  
4\. He gets punished by the Sentient of the Inbetween due to the fact that someone has read one of his books from the library (beach episode book missing from the archives)

B. Other Thoughts  
1\. Karl may have forgotten about the egg or the egg has already infected him due to being offered to the egg as a sacrifice, which is why he hasn't mentioned it in the story nor the diary entry  
2\. Karl has lost a canon life; but due to the fact that he can time travel, his canon lives have the possibility of being fluid, thus, not having a finite number of canon lives  
3\. The Sentient from the Inbetween could be a future version of Karl himself, a Karl who witnessed and experienced everything that went wrong and has swore to make this space in order for our current Karl to fix everything as much as he could  
4\. None of the SMP members know about Karl's identity, yet someone could have stolen one of the books, despite being insignificant to the story without knowing it's actual value. Meaning they most likely took the book out of curiosity, or out of power to put Karl on their bidding  
5\. The egg could have recognized Karl's existence in the SMP timeline, having being offered to him already once. The egg could be the key figure into letting everybody know who Karl really is  
===============================


End file.
